Shugo Chara ReMix
by doodlegirl333
Summary: story about alot of girls...new sexy butlers...and many characters from shugo chara!  i know crappy summary but live with it and READ IT...PLEASE  .   .


~in a my p.o.v~ "cassie! come on we have to get jack and alex to feed us candy!" that was my sister abi. we are the same age and she looks like me but has light purple hair...i had dark purpleish-blueish hair. alex and jack are 2 of 10 butlers here at our mansion. jack is my butler (also my boyfriend, but don't tell my dad)he looks like ikuto (but with red hair and grean eyes). Alex is abi's butler (also her boyfriend) and he looks kinda like kyo-kun from fruits basket (but with gray hair and red eyes) . we love making them feed us.

i ran with her to the kiddy dinner place. i was soo happy to see jack's red hair and green eyes. i could tell abi was happy to see alex's gray hair and red eyes. AND he had a big bowl of candy with him. "YAY! CANDY!" i said happly. "yes, now SIT!" said alex. "ok no need to be mean." i pouted at him. i sat in a big chair and he started feeding me. *yummy, strawberry flavored drops* i thought.

alex made the best candy and cakes in the world...but he was umm...kinda a nerd. he wears contacts but abi loves when he wears his glasses but she likes seeing them fog up when she passes by him. after about 2 hours of eating candy we got tried and abi told alex to take her to the ball room so she could pratice her ballet dancing (but really she just went to the roof after he left) i told jack to carry me to the roof and he said "NO!" i asked why and he told me about how much danger there is up there. i then rolled my eyes and said fine take me to the ball room. he picked me up and took me to the ball room.

~time skip(on the roof with abi)~ "gosh the boys are soo weird. i wish i could just be free one day. like go out with my friends and stop having our boyfriends treat us like babies. i would be like a free kitty...WITH A BELL" said abi.

i laughed and said, "and i would be like a bat and fly away from here."

we looked at each other and said "i wish my heart could be free..."

then a flash of green appered by my shoulder and red and gray smoke by abi. then i heard a small..."hi cassie *snicker*" i jumped in surprise and looked to my right and saw a little rockstar devil looking thing floating the air. "who are you?" i asked. "i'm your shugo chara, my name's chika." she replied. "WHAT?" i said and i heard abi say "oh then should i explain to cassie because she looks confused?" "yes you should" said a cute but cold voice. "CASSIE! see that little thing by my shoulder...?" abi asked. i looked up at her shoulder and saw a neko with white hair and a red and gray outfit. "HI I'M AYA! , ABI'S SHUGO CHARA...i see you've met chika...*evil glare at chika* let me explain."

~two hours after explaining...~ "oh, so me and abi have to pure x eggs?" i asked.  
>"yes!" aya said.<p>

" that could be impossible...you might never defeat haru..." said a male voice. we looked around and saw this HOT GUY! he had dark blue hair and purple-blue eyes. (ikuto.) "yo, i'm ikuto." he said. then i got hearts in my eyes and little devil wings appered on my back,"wow...umm...ikuto! you're soooo hott!" i said. then another guy appered next to him and said. "hmm...seems this one has a crush on you." the guy had yellow hair and wore glasses. he was kinda cute... "wow! glasses guy you are soooooo SMEXY ^.^" i heard abi say. she also had hearts in her eyes and had cat ears.

"x eggs! go!" said the glasses guy. 'X EGGS!' i thought. "cassie shugo chara change with me! *snicker*" chika said.

"ok" i said. and my mouth said "my heart: unlock!" chika went into a egg with green devil wings on it. and her egg went into my heart. i the got a cute hat with devil horns on it and a outfit that looked like bat shorts and bat shirt. i also had a devil's tail and i got a cool gray guitar. i heard a voice say "emerald devil"

i saw abi and she had a gray outfit with red belt and collar. she looked like a cat! she had paws and everything. then i heard a little voice say "night kitten".

"cassie pure the eggs" i heard chika say from my body. "ok" i said. i started playing music on my guitar. a green ray-light thingy shot from my guitar and made them from a circle. "abi!" i yelled. "yes!" she got a big claw and cut through the x-eggs. only the X's came off and the eggs were back to normal.

"cassie! watch out." i heard jack say.

then ikuto jumped on me,

well he tried to...but he failed and fell on me. "soo..." he said. "hi!" i replied. "ur cute..." he said. "WHAT?" i said. "hehe, ur easy to tease." he laughed.

"IKUTO! get off cassie. NOW" i heard jack say.

then a white light surrounded him and he tranformed into a butler thing but with a beautiful violin and i heard a little voice say "black musician." he played on the violin and ikuto fell asleep.

the glasses guy piccked him up and said, "we will be back." he grinned at abi and i saw her blush like ten shades of red.

"thank's jack" i said smiling.

~the end for now~


End file.
